Many problems are encountered when it is necessary to drain a body through a surgical opening following surgery. It will be appreciated that the patient is usually experiencing discomfort and consequently changes position frequently. The presence of drainage apparatus is likely to aggravate the wound, even to the point of tearing it, or at least gaping it open, to the extent of enlarging the opening and attendant scar tissue. Also, other problems exist when it is necessary to apply a pump to assist drainage or to inspect the drainage site or to change the dressing material, and it is the solution to these many problems to which the present invention is oriented.